


Ink in my veins, flowers in your hair

by VisualSnow



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Alternate universe- tattoo parlor/flower shop, Another bad title from yours truly, F/F, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, alternate universe- no quirks, idk where this story will go, still deciding lol, tododeku is the focus the other ships are if you squint, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualSnow/pseuds/VisualSnow
Summary: a tattoo parlor/ flower shop tododeku au (also I'm bad at summaries)





	Ink in my veins, flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> Yo welcome to my story! I hope you like it! It's not the best but I hope it's good! Please leave a comment if you like it! (Ps sorry for typos lol)

“Excuse me? I'd like to get a tattoo, please.” 

Todoroki shouto looked up from the magazine he was flipping through to see a young, green haired young man standing somewhat awkwardly at his front desk. A round faced, cheerful looking girl stood behind him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Alright, please fill out these papers, and I'll need to see a driver's license, please.” He said, leaning over and gathering a few papers from the filing cabinet under him. 

“Of course!” The green haired man said, sliding a driver's license across the counter.

“Midoriya Izuku. Alright, looks like you're of legal age, and you've signed your forms. Follow me, please.” Todoroki said, getting up from his chair and motioning for the young man to follow him. “Is this your first tattoo?” 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I've already got something in mind, too.” Midoriya said, rummaging through his (very large, todoroki notes) pockets. He hands red, white, and yellow USB shaped in some kind of logo to todoroki.

“the image I'd like is on this. I'd like it right here.” Midoriya says, tracing a large scar running from his shoulder to the middle of his upper arm. The scar is large, and todoroki knows it must have hurt. His fingers almost twitch to his own scar, an ugly reminder of things he'd rather not dwell on. But instead he nods, and leads midoriya over to one of the tattoo chairs. 

“deku-kun, I'm going over to that pet store I saw when we drove by, ok? Text me when you're done!” The cheerful girl from before yells, and she's out the door in an instant. 

Todoroki busies himself with printing the stencil while midoriya settles into the chair. 

“So, how did you become a tattoo artist?” Midoriya asks, watching with a intense curiosity as todoroki went through the prep routine. 

“Long story short? To piss off my dad in the pettiest way possible.” Todoroki replied, opening a fresh pack of sterilized needles. 

“Oh, you can't leave just leave that story short. I've gotta know the full story” Midoriya said, perking up with interest. “Besides, won't this tattoo take a while?” 

Todoroki sighed, and sat down next to the inquisitive young man. “Ever heard of the phrase “curiosity killed the cat?” He asked, retrieving a disposable razor from a drawer. 

“Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back!” Midoriya retorted cheerfully, and todoroki felt a smile pull at the corners of his lips. 

“Alright, I'll tell you. But in return, you have to tell me about this scar.” He said, running a light finger over the raised skin, before realizing how awkward he must seem and removing his hand, replacing his finger with the razor and carefully ridding the area of hair.

“Deal!” Midoriya smiled, and settled back into the tattoo chair.

_____

“-wait, wait, wait! Your dad is Todoroki Enji?! The Todoroki Enji?!” 

Todoroki lean back, pausing to push some hair out of his eyes and clean his needle. 

“Yeah. Not as cool as you'd think.” 

“But, he's one of the most famous painters in the world! His “endeavor” series is featured in, like, hundreds of museums!” Midoriya rambled, eyes shining. 

“Yeah, but he was tough as hell. Wanted a prodigy child who could paint even better than he could. How disappointed he was to find that none of his children were natural born artists.” Todoroki scoffs. “Until me. Enrolled in art school before preschool. I was “gifted”, I guess.” He makes an awkward finger quote at the word gifted, one hand occupied by the tattoo needle. 

“So, let me guess. You said, screw it, and became a tattoo artist?” Midoriya asks, and Todoroki nods. 

“Old man used to go on and on about how ‘disgraceful tattooing was to the world of art.’ Said anyone crazy enough to get tattoos were worthless vagabonds in his book. So as soon as I was able I moved out, got trained, and voila!” 

“Wow. You've got guts.” The green haired young man said, a look of admiration in his eyes. 

“for your first tattoo, you're surprisingly calm.” Todoroki said, trying to steer the conversation away from himself. He already felt like he'd shared too much, and he was a bit scared he would blush if he received more compliments.

“Yeah, I've been told I have an exceptionally high pain tolerance. I've actually broken my arm before and just, ignored it for a bit.” Midoriya laughed, and then pointed to the scar Todoroki was currently tattooing over. “See that? I was mugged in high school. Didn't even realize that the guy cut me until afterward. On the plus side, I did make a good friend on the way to the ER.” 

“Interesting.” Todoroki smiled, and he meant it. “Who was this friend?” 

“Master toshinori yagi, my mentor and taekwondo instructor.” 

Well, that explains the impressive muscles Todoroki couldn't help but notice. “I've heard the name. Didn't he star in that one superhero film?”

“Yeah, ‘number one hero’! It's my favorite movie! Imagine me, tiny and scared of being stabbed by this weird guy with a knife to my neck, when a literal superhero comes to my rescue!” Midoriya exclaims, beaming with excitement. “Although, I did learn a few, uh, life lessons that day. On the plus side, he took me under his wing, and now-” he cuts himself off, and sheepishly looks the other way. “I-I'm probably boring you to death right now, sorry.” 

“No, no, I like it.” Todoroki assures. “It's better than awkward silence. Midoriya perks up at Todoroki assurance. 

“Really? Because I've been told I ramble a lot. Most people get bored.” Midoriya half mumbles, smiling a bit. 

“Really.” Todoroki replies with a smile, and his heart flutters at the way midoriyas cheeks flush pink.  
______

Two hours later, Todoroki stands back to admire the finished product. Long, brown branches twist over the scar, outlining the jagged edges with softer branches and leaves. Pastel pink blossoms crowd the branch, softly inked with an almost watery effect, so it looks like the flowers were painted with a brush and not a needle. It's really quite beautiful, Todoroki admits to himself. One of his best works. He grabs the small camera he uses for before and after pictures, and snaps a few shots, before cleaning the fresh tattoo with soap and water and wrapping it with a clear plastic film. 

“Alright, we’re all finished here.” Todoroki says, offering a hand to help midoriya up from his chair. “here, Let me get you some instructions on aftercare instructions. I keep some in my office.” 

Todoroki rushes over to the small room in the back that houses his desk, files, and other things, and pulls out a neatly stapled packet detailing the dos and don'ts of tattoo care. 

When he gets back midoriya is standing in front of the mirror on the back wall, admiring the new blossoms sprouting from his arm. 

“Todoroki, this is amazing!” He exclaims, spinning to face him. “Really, it's incredible!” 

“I'm glad you like it. Here, this packet has everything you need to know about taking care of your tattoo. My number is on the last page, if you have any problems.” Todoroki says. 

They move to the front counter, and midoriya swipes his card before pausing in thought.

“I'll tell you what, I own the flower shop a few blocks down. Come by and I'll give you a free bouquet!” Midoriya says cheerfully. “I'd better go find my friend. I'll see you soon, Todoroki!”

Before Todoroki can object, midoriya shoves a business card in his hand and and is out the door in a breath, leaving Todoroki with the imprint of cherry blossoms on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked that! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! Please comment if you enjoyed! (Ps izukus tattoo is based on work by Joanna szmerdt! If you google water colour cherry blossom the first image that comes up is my favorite)


End file.
